


Young Volcanoes ✮ ⓵⓵ ⓈⓊ Ⓟ Ⓔ Ⓡ Ⓝ Ⓞ Ⓥ Ⓐ Ⓔ ✮

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Lyric fic, One Piece - Freeform, Other, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy [Anime: One Piece] [Target: The 11 Supernovae of the Worst Generation, because I think this song is extremely fitting for them]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes ✮ ⓵⓵ ⓈⓊ Ⓟ Ⓔ Ⓡ Ⓝ Ⓞ Ⓥ Ⓐ Ⓔ ✮

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the lyrics are all smushed together guys, I couldn't figure out how to fix them. I hope you still enjoy this, though!

**When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions Free of the coliseums**

 

“Fire! Fire!”

 

The marines were scrambling to follow their Commodore's orders as a long pirate ship with a familiar jolly roger appeared on the brink of the horizon, tailing the morning light of the sunrise that painted their ship with orange and red hues.

 

Canons were loaded and gunshots were fired, ringing out loudly on the vast expanse of the sea.

 

The sail of the pirate ship fluttered wildly in the wind, and a single man strolled idly onto the deck, his eyes keenly locked onto the marine ship. There was a chilling look to his gaze, and his foes cocked their guns in vain.

 

“What are you waiting for? I said fire!” The Commodore barked, but his subordinates looked up towards the sky helplessly.

 

“B-But Commodore! Our weapons--!”

 

“Repel.”

 

**In poison places, we are anti-venom We're the beginning of the end**

 

The sea and ground quivered with the impact force of a pair of feet that crashed against the ground, padding towards the enemy that fled as fast as their legs could carry them.

 

Seeing their partner in crime approaching, the other bandits of the group gathered around in a semi-circle, waiting to greet their comrade.

 

“Did you find him? The Supernova?” A bulky man asked, while the smaller bandit wheezed, as if the very air he breathed was polluted with toxic fear.

“Run...” He panted breathlessly, as the ground around them trembled.

 

The trees began to rustle, and there was a brief moment of silence where each bandit could hear their own heart beat roaring in their ears, though the erratic thumping was quickly drowned out by a loud, piercing roar that could shatter even the heavens themselves.

 

A monstrous creature with razor sharp teeth and amber eyes slipped from the trees, its giant tail lashing as its pupils dilated upon locking onto their prey.

 

In a matter of moments, there was only a bloody mess that signified that the bandits had even existed, and the monstrous beast that had brought them to their end slowly began to shrink in size, until a man with a heavy, royal blue overcoat and spiked up red hair now stood in the light of the sun.

 

“Captain Drake! What happened?” A member of the Drake Pirates jogged up, examining the gruesome scene before him.

 

“Nothing. Let's go.”

 

**Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds It's all over now Before it has begun We've already won**

 

“Young Master, you're turning blue...!”

 

He could hear the voice of the female assassin on the end as she fretted over her master; Doflamingo, otherwise known as Joker.

 

There was a long silence, and then a gruff voice spoke on the other end.

 

“Oi, oi. You're getting a bit too cheeky, Law. Stop trying to negotiate like an adult, before you make me mad.” The underground broker hissed into the transponder snail, and in turn, the small creature mimicked the smirk that was expressed on the expression of the caller.

 

“Make you mad? One of your business partners is one of the Four Emperors. And I know you can't make him mad at any cost.”

 

Sweat beaded on the brow of the broker, and he drummed his thin fingers against his temple.

 

“You've carried this joke too far, Law. Name your price.”

 

There was a long silence on the other end, and Law could practically hear the broker's brows furrowing as countless veins of agitation protruded on his forehead.

 

The tables had been turned.

 

“Resign from the Seven Warlords of the Sea.”

 

**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes We are wild, Americana, exotica Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!**

 

“Do you even understand what you're up against?! You can try and catch me, but I'm protected! Doflamingo, the Four Emperors...”

 

The voice of the crazed scientist rubbed the Straw Hat Pirate the wrong way. He clenched his fist at his side, veins beginning to protrude on his forehead as he clenched his jaw, feeling his teeth grinding against one another.

 

“Do you even have the guts to pick a fight with them?” His enemy's voice was mocking, and he laughed right in the rookie's face.

 

Him? Not having the guts to pick a fight?

 

“A fight...?” His words were low but vehement, though the scientist never seized his mocking laughter. If he thought he was safe, then he was in for a rude awakening.

 

Snapping his gaze up, Luffy clenched his fist, allowing his skin to harden over with his haki as he drew his arm back a good distance. He moved swiftly, so fast in fact that it would be easy to miss.

 

He sent his fist propelling forward, and it sunk into Caesar's face, shattering just about every bone in his facial structure and leaving behind a sunken in, purple fist mark on his skin.

 

Blood splattered from his enemy's nose and mouth, and the scientist's head rolled back in his eyes as he collided with the wall opposite of Luffy, slumping down in the rubble that was formed by the impact.

 

Gritting his teeth, Luffy's eyes shadowed over as he huffed like an angered bull.

 

“I've been picking fights all along!”

 

**Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered Run it up the flagpole We will teach you how to make boys next door Out of assholes**

 

“Where'd she go?!” The voice of a marine soldier rang out in the alley way as he darted down it with his partner, who stood back to back with him, both of their guns loaded and ready to fire at the slightest flash of pink hair they caught sight of.

 

Before anyone could make a move, however, a shadow loomed above them with a wicked grin.

 

She sat atop of a building, sitting cross legged in an un-lady like manner as she crammed a single slice of pizza into her mouth, somehow managing to avoid smearing her lipgloss in the process of her sloppy eating.

 

In mere moments, the fully grown men had been reverted back to their younger years. Small, child like bodies were suddenly swallowed up by marine outfits that no longer fit them, and the cries of children suddenly filled the air.

 

They sobbed and wept like a newborn child would, wiping at their eyes that had phased back to their younger and more innocent years. They sniffled, glaring harshly at the woman as they began to yell, although it could hardly be considered threatening.

 

The female merely smirked, hopping up from her seated position as she finished her pizza. Her stomach was already growling again, despite having just eaten, and she wasn't about to stay and toy around with some worthless marines when she could be stocking up on food.

 

Reinforcements arrived just as she fled, and the two marines who had forcefully regressed to their young and innocent years immediately were questioned by the new arrivals. Upon being asked who had done this, they only cried out one word;

 

“Bonney!” 

 

**Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds It's all over now**

 

“You talked so big, yet took so much time. Now it's my turn.”

 

Carefully planned strides were taken, and a lazy, haphazard smirk formed on the features of the green haired swordsman. His blade glinted as he popped it out of his sheath, advancing towards the snow woman with a glint in his eyes akin to that of a hell hound about to pounce.

“When you realized you couldn't beat me, you should have run. Sure, there are things that I don't want to cut, but let me ask you something-- have you ever seen a fierce animal that you thought would never bite?”

 

His smirk was widening, and he was so very calm as he approached her. The snow howled around him, and she took quivering steps backwards, her chest heaving in fear as her heart pumped terror through her veins.

 

“Because I haven't.”

 

His smirk was back ten fold, and a devilish glint flickered in his eyes as he hunched himself over, beginning to charge towards her. She was grounded; she couldn't move. He was going to cut her!

 

Feeling her vision suddenly split in half, a silent scream that faltered at the last moment built up in her throat as her world went lopsided, and her heart pounded in her chest. This was it; this was the end for her.

 

“One sword style: Great Dragon Shock.”

 

**Before it has begun We've already won**

 

The screams of the marines overpowered the battle cries of the Kid Pirates as they leapt into the chaos and discord head on, clashing with the Naval ships and their inhabitants.

 

One man who donned a blue and white striped mask with several holes poked into it lashed out at a group of soldiers, slicing them nearly in half with his whirring blades that were sharper than any razor.

 

Blood was flung into the air as he struck down his enemies, bouncing to one and then another, cutting them down like they were mere blades of grass. The crimson stains clung to his shirt, and the yelps and bellows of the wounded marines filled his ears.

 

The cry rang above all the others, and the horror that followed it was tangible.

 

“It's the Massacre Soldier!”

 

**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**

 

“Did you hear me, pirate? I said you're coming with me!” A lone marine soldier insisted, pointing a gun with a tremulous grip.

 

The captain seemed to disregard him in favor of pinning his blue fortune telling cards upon their stands, his serene eyes flickering across this with a temperate expression. He seemed both unperturbed and not at all perplexed by this daring soldier's presence.

 

“I-I said, you're-”

 

“Lower your gun.” The captain suddenly interrupted the male, who felt his grip on his gun tighten. He gritted his teeth, willing his finger to pull the trigger as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

 

“The chances of you capturing me are not in your favor, it would seem.” The pirate drawled in a level, monotonous voice as his eyes skimmed over the cards which predicted the fate of this encounter.

 

Hissing a bit in offense, the soldier finally managed to pull the trigger, but the gunshot didn't even seem to faze the captain. Instead of blood, a small, straw like doll fell out of his sleeve, and there was a large bullet wound in the figure.

 

Countless shots rang out in the clearing, but much to the marine's horror, they seemed entirely ineffective.

 

Rising from his seated position, strands and slivers of straw overtook the Supernova's features, and he suddenly loomed over the soldier, his figure like that of a voodoo doll as he extended a hand that was tipped with ebony spikes. The marine faced him, his eyes wide and his face pale as his knees nearly rattled together.

 

“Goma no So.”

 

**We are wild, Americana, exotica Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!**

 

“Kill him! Shoot-- shoot him now!” The orders resounded and were echoed by many other marines, who raised their artillery and fired at a single man in a black hat and a black and white striped shirt. A lime green scarf was tucked in neatly beneath his chin, and a large cigar stuck out of his mouth beneath the five-o-clock shadow that lingered beneath his nose.

 

A billow of smoke rose from his cigar, and he turned his narrowed eyes to the men who were currently making an attempt on his life.

 

“If you think you have me outmatched in artillery power, then you're sadly mistaken.” He mused, his previously scowling lips upturning into a devilish smirk.

 

Small slots began to open on his body, and several other holes opened up. Much to the confusion of the marines, small figures began to exit them, suddenly growing in side upon jumping free of the pirate's body.

 

Their size immediately doubled as they passed through a seemingly invisible barrier, their guns raised and the hooves of their horses pounding against the ground as they charged the marines, colliding with them in a clash of sheer might.

 

All the while, the captain sat aside, idly blowing out a puff of smoke as he smirked. The marines were fools for thinking they could take on his loyal army. The naval soldiers yelled out in agony, screaming his name in fury.

 

“Capone!”

 

**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**

 

“Scratch!”

 

A loud explosion consumed his enemies, smothering them in agonizing pain as they fell to the ground, writhing about as they gripped their wounded bodies. And to think, a simple melody had led to their new found ailments.

 

“Apapapapa~!” The mocking laughter pierced the pride of the marines, and they seethed and spat in hatred at the pirate captain, who bounced around them like an excitable child, his long arms waving a bit as his piano-like teeth flashed as he grinned widely.

 

Without so much as another word, he turned and began to bound across the grass, skipping and hopping his way up onto the rooftops, his long braided hair streaming behind him along with his red garb.

 

Somewhere further away on the same island, a large pillar came crashing down to the ground, having been yanked free of its engraved position by a man of astounding size.

 

His skin was dark in hue, and despite his current rampage, his lips seemed to be stuck in a perpetual grin that unnerved both enemies and allies alike. His muscles rippled as he tossed about his foes like they were nothing but rag dolls, and his unmoving white wings hung stationary on his back as he paced towards his enemies.

 

“It's the Mad Monk! He's on a rampage!” They took up the cry that scattered all within hearing range, and the citizens of the island fled in order to seek out shelter as the Supernova began a battle with the residential marine base.

 

**We are wild, Americana, exotica  
** Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah! 

 

“What do you mean they got away?!” The loud, booming voice of the Fleet Commander reverberated off of the thick walls, and the lone soldier who had been stuck with the task of informing his higher up of the failed attempt to capture a Supernova crew recoiled, wincing noticeably as he swallowed.

 

“W-We had them surrounded, sir. Well, at least, w-we thought we did. They just--”

 

“They just what?” The Fleet Admiral hissed under his breath, and the soldier could feel the heat of his eyes on him as he wavered under the pressure.

 

“They just outsmarted us.”

 

It had been an easy mission; the pirates shouldn't have escaped. The marines should have been the one to claim the victory on this day-- they had spent months strategically planning it all out. But yet at the very last second, their carefully plotted scheme had been overthrown like the warmth of the sun before a heavy storm.

 

But like the stars that inspired their epithet, they were wild-- volatile and full of energy.

And they were getting stronger.

 

☆═━┈┈━═☆

╔ ❝ _Tell me, what is it you plan to do with your one wild and precious life?_ ❞ ╖


End file.
